Lick
by seriousbiznasty
Summary: John gets a bit more than he bargained for when he receives a personal invite into Bro's room. Written for the 2012 Secret Santa Homestuck project. Sloppy porn ahead.


"Dave... Dave. D-Dave, Dave-DAVE. DAVE STOP. DAVE!"  
"Pffft. As if. Your ass is mine, Egbert."  
"Stop! You're hurting me, stop!"  
"I told you this was going to happen."

Bro listened to this conversation go on. He honestly couldn't tell if they were fucking or playing video games. He hoped the latter, he really didn't want to deal with two horny teenagers in his apartment. He was tempted to just bust in there and see, but if it wasn't the latter... He didn't want to get in the middle of it.

...Or did he?

John, of course. He was adorable. Nerdy and cute and just overall fuckable. Of course he wouldn't say anything. He was sure that his little bro's best friend would be uncomfortable if he started coming onto him. It's not like he would, anyways. It was so obvious Dave liked him. Plus, a guy in his late twenties coming onto a 16-year-old? He was pretty sure the authorities wouldn't approve. Nor would John's father.  
Shaking the thought from his mind, he headed back into his room and decided to work out for a while.

* * *

John slammed his controller down in frustration and glared at Dave, who was sipping on apple juice. "You killed me. You bastard. We were supposed to be working TOGETHER!" Dave set his empty glass down and shrugged half-heartedly. "Sorry, Egbert. Guess I just wanted to piss you off."

"Well it worked. Ass." John got up and grabbed his glass. "Dude, where you going?"

"To get something to drink. And get away from you!" Dave held up his glass. "Could you get me some more apple juice?"

"Fuck no. Get your own." Dave huffed and set his glass back down. "Later. I'm too lazy to get up."

"Loser." John stepped out of Dave's room and shut the door behind him. Once the loud explosions of the video game were somewhat muffled, he could hear the muffled rap music coming from somewhere else in the apartment. He followed it, dropping his glass off in the kitchen. When he found the source-Bro's room-he shrugged and figured he was just listening to music, then moved back to the kitchen to fix himself something to drink.

He felt so guilty sometimes, thinking about Bro. He wasn't supposed to like Bro. But he did. He had such a homo crush on him, it was painful at times. He was Dave's brother, that wasn't cool. He wasn't supposed to like his best friend's brother. But he was just so... sexy. Ripped. Mysterious. Hot! He was hot.

His thoughts were cut short when the muffled rap music stopped and Bro's door opened. He came striding out, wearing nothing but his classic combo of hat and shades and fingerless gloves, but also a tight white shirt that clung to his built frame, some some black shorts that had slid a little lower than his waist, causing the elastic top of his boxers to show. John usually managed to avoid Bro pretty well, but his luck wasn't with him today. He desperately tried to fight back his blush and hoped he hadn't been staring long enough for Bro to notice.  
But he did. He also noticed how John's cheeks flushed a bit.

John turned his gaze away from Bro and sipped on his Pepsi as Bro dug around the fridge for some bottled water. Bro thought nothing of the silence, but John found it awkward, so he decided to break it.

"Hey, Bro." Bro raised a hand to him as if to say, "Sup." He grabbed a cold bottle of water and shut the fridge, then snapped it open and chugged nearly the entire thing.

"What have you been up to?" John asked casually, trying his hardest not to stare at Bro's toned muscles. Bro leaned against the counter across from him as he answered. "Just working out."

"Do you lift?" Bro shook his head. "Not at home. Don't have a set. I have to go to the gym for that." He finished off the contents of the bottle and set it on the counter. "So... What do you do?" Bro couldn't hold back the smirk that crept onto his face. "I can show you. There really are no words for it."

John thought to himself for a minute. Bro was inviting him to his room. Dave said that even he had only seen Bro's room a handful of times in his entire sixteen years of existence. There was no way he could turn this down. "Yeah, sure."

Bro grabbed another bottle from the fridge before leading John back to his room. He might have been swinging his hips more than necessary. John followed like a lost puppy, and walked into the room. It was kinda dark, the lights were dim. It would have been a normal bedroom, not taking into account the puppets, the plethora of swords, and the giant pole stretching from the ceiling to the floor.

John started to internally freak out.

Bro pushed him onto the bed, and John sat directly in front of the pole. Bro's smirk had widened quite a bit seeing John's cute, nervous blush. His eyes didn't leave Bro, though. Bro set his bottle up on his dresser and turned his stereo on before slinking over to the pole. "I expect a tip." John smiled a little, trying to relax. "We'll see."

John had never actually seen a pole dance before. The beats came through the stereo and Bro started up the pole, all the way to the top.  
He clenched it between his legs and bent back, holding himself up with nothing but his arms as he air-walked down. He spun around the pole, then slipped his hat off and tossed it to the side. His hands went above his head and gripped the metal as he slid his back down, then pulled himself up and held himself upside down. He held himself up using only his legs, pulled himself up and slid his shirt off, tossing it over to John.  
He caught it, and held onto it tightly. If he didn't have something to hold onto, he was going to explode. He watched in amazement, face probably the reddest it had ever been. Was Bro really stripping? For HIM? He had to admit, though. He was really turned on.

Bro dropped from the pole and caught himself at the very last second on the cool metal before hitting the floor. He sat up and as the chorus came back around, held onto the pole with one hand and moved the other behind his head as he rolled his hips around. Soon he put his whole body into it, and trailed his hand down his exposed skin. He was glistening with sweat, and if John examined very carefully, he could just barely make out Bro's mouth caught in a pant.  
Bro rocked his hips from side to side as he started to push his shorts down, and John started to internally freak out again. The song ended centimeters before the point they could slide off on their own, and Bro stopped. John wanted to tell him to keep going, but he couldn't find any words.

Bro didn't pay much attention to the stereo as he sauntered closer to John, hovering above him. It was a miracle that his shorts hadn't fallen. "Oh, John. It looks like I got you a little excited there, I'm sorry." John looked down at the boner that had popped up and pitched a tent through his shorts, and he furiously tried to cover it with Bro's shirt. Bro chuckled lowly and got down on his knees, then pulled John's hands away from his lap. "I-I'm so so so sorry! I didn't-"

"Shhh, Egbert. Relax. Calm down a bit." Bro looked up at John's cute red face and watched as John tried to shift awkwardly. "Let me take care of that for you. It's my fault, after all."

"Bro..." He swiftly undid John's shorts and spread his legs further before running his hand over the bulge in the fabric. John let out an airy gasp and leaned back on his elbows. "Bro, y-you don't have t-" Bro stopped him with a moan by mouthing the bulge through the fabric, dragging his hot and wet tongue along the outline. "I want to."

He rubbed John's thighs and tongued the outline of his erection. John was trying his hardest to keep his cool, but his bright red blush and adorable noises kept springing back up. He bucked his hips, begging for more friction, but Bro held them down with his hand. John whined and rested his hand on the back of Bro's head. "Please..." he begged, and Bro decided that he would be merciful. He pulled John's boxers straight off and as soon as his hand grazed the skin, a little precum dribbled from the tip. Bro shook his head and looked up at John. "Someone is VERY excited, I see." John laughed nervously and tried desperately to calm down, to keep cool. "Yeah..."

"Is this your first time?" John bit his lip and glanced around, and that was answer enough.

Bro shook his head slightly before lowering it towards John's member. His tongue flicked out and dragged hot and heavy across the underside. John gripped the messy sheets of the bed with tight fists and let the pleasure wash over him. God, it felt too amazing to be real.

Bro made sure to wet every single bit of the skin before taking it into his mouth. "A-ah..! Bro!"

He took that as encouragement to go down further, which he did. It was so cute how John was a virgin, getting his very first blowjob from Bro. John pushed Bro's head further down, and Bro was deep throating him in seconds. Might as well give the kid what he wants, he figured.  
Bro bobbed his head against John's dick, just enough for it to switch between the textures of his mouth and his throat, and John only lasted for two minutes after that. He screamed Bro's name and tugged his hair. He came long and hard into Bro's mouth, and Bro greedily swallowed it all. After cleaning John up with his tongue, Bro sat up and smirked at John. "You think I don't know about your little crush on me? Dave might be oblivious, but it's obvious to me, John." John was panting, but he covered his face with his hands and leaned back on the bed. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..."

"Calm down, Egbert. If I didn't find you so cute, I wouldn't have done any of this."

Their attention was directed towards the door when they heard it open.

"Hey, Bro. Have you see-WHAT THE FUCK?"


End file.
